


Throw the Race, Feel the Love

by Klementine369



Series: Klance Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, another part of this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klementine369/pseuds/Klementine369
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klance day 2: love</p><p>Continuing my Klance high school AU! </p><p>Lance really likes Keith's smile and will do whatever it takes to see it; even if that means throwing the race. </p><p>Basically Lance's Mother is never wrong and confessing over Mario Kart is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw the Race, Feel the Love

“Just ask him out! What's the worst thing that can happen?” Lance’s mother has been nagging him for two weeks ever since he let it slip that he has a slight crush on his friend, Keith. Today was proving to be no exception as she encouraged him while making dinner. 

Lance all but laid on the counter and groaned. “Mom, you don't get it! Keith isn't some random person I think is cute. Asking him out might mess up our friendship.” That is the worst that could happen. Normally he would be the one to openly flirt with someone, but that someone normally wasn't a friend that he seriously liked. Lance had grown to enjoy his old rivals company so much he'd hate to lose it over even some playful flirting. Besides, He knew the playful would turn serious very quickly.

“Lance, he's coming over today, right?” She turned away from the pot she was stirring to look at her moody son. “I want you to pay close attention to him. I think you might find he likes you too.” 

Lance rolled his eyes. Keith and him had become closer in recent months, finding that they got along well despite how competitive they are. In that time Lance found Keith's habits and idiosyncrasies, that he once thought annoying, to be endearing. Lance was falling for Keith, and he was falling hard. 

Now Lance would admit he doesn't fully understand what's going on in Keith's mind. They boy tended to keep his thoughts to himself, unless it was one of those playful insults that have started to border on compliments. Lance had no idea if Keith liked him, but just in case, Lance would make sure Keith didn't know.

Though all this didn't stop him from hoping his mother was right, as she often was. “Okay, I'll keep a close look at him today. You're wrong though.” This response seemed to satisfy his mother for now, since she smiled and went back to her cooking. 

“I know you two will work out sweety.” 

 

After ten minutes of worry, Keith finally showed up. Lance opened the door to greet his friend, and was immediately struck by how unintentionally good Keith looked. He was dressed in an old shirt with some band’s logo Lance didn't recognize printed on it and ripped skinny jeans. Lance envied how Keith had the lazy-but-cool look down pat. 

Lance must have stood there admiring him for too long, because Keith rolled his eyes and walked into the home. “Come on dork, I need to kick your ass yet again at video games.” Keith grabbed the sleeve of Lances hoodie and pulled him upstairs. Lance was shocked by the sudden contact, but wasn't going to stop it. 

Once in Lance's room, Keith sat down at the foot of his bed in front of the TV liked he lived there. He grabbed the TV remote and started to set up the Wii. Out of all the games Lance owns Keith always insists that they play Mario Kart. Lance doesn’t have the heart to say no. He picks up the remote and settles in next to his friend. 

They started picking their characters, leading to their usual arguments. 

“Why do you pick Princess Peach everytime?” Lance asked. 

Keith gave him a crooked smirk and said “‘Cause I’m cute and I came to win. Why do you pick Yoshi?”

Lance had to fight the blush crawling up his neck. He also bit back his immediate response that Keith was right about being cute, even if he was wrong about winning. “He has the best bike, duh! Its why I beat you with the sugarscoot every time.” Keith rolled his eyes. “I’ll beat you today.” 

Lance lets Keith pick the race. He picks the banana cup as per usual. Lance just silently thanked God that it wasn't rainbow road. The familiar light blue landscape of the first race came into the view and Lance prepared himself. 

Watching the countdown finish they both shoot off at once. Keith was always better at this race since it's one of his favorites; already ahead of Lance and getting further since he knew all the boots in the level. Lance stole a side glance at Keith and noticed the wide smile he had. 

Keith had never been one to smile much before. Lance knew very little of Keith's personal life, but he knew he had some issues. Even though he was Keith's self proclaimed rival, he still became determined to see Keith smile. Everyone had told him to give up, that Keith just doesn't smile, but after a few months of being friends Lance finally got that smile. 

Knowing all this about Keith made Lance wonder if his mother was right. Maybe Keith did like him. The fact that Lance was one of the lucky few that made Keith genuinely smile made him happy. 

Lance knew one of the things that makes Keith smile the most is beating him, especially at Mario Kart. That's when he decided the throw the race so he could see Keith smile. 

The last race came and it came down to this one for who won. Waluigi Stadium was one of Lance's favorites, he knew the track inside and out. It was the perfect one to throw the race on. 

Lance made a lot of rookie mistakes. Driving through the mud and not the speed boosts, running into obstacles and enemies on the track. In the end Lance came in second and Keith in first. 

They watched the small ceremony at the end, showing that Keith had won. Lance turned toward Keith, excited to see his big beautiful smile, but found that he was scowling at Lance. “Lance, what the hell was that?” 

Lance started to yell at himself; he should have known Keith wasn't stupid You don't mess up on your favorite track that easily. The other boy must have noticed something was up, but Lance decided to play dumb. 

“What are you talking about?” 

Many would think that Keith didn't care or pay attention to others due to his lone wolf style, but they would be wrong. He always pays close attention to others, he just doesn't show it very often, never knowing how to approach the subject. Though when it came to Lance he found it easier to call him out on his shit.

This was definitely one of those times. “I'm talking about you messing up and losing on your favorite track. You didn't just make a few mistakes, you made everyone in the book. It was like you were trying to lose. What's wrong with you?” 

Lance cursed himself and Keith. Himself for being so dumb and Keith for being so perceptive. He had no idea what dumb lie he could tell so he decided to swallow his pride and tell the truth. “I like seeing you smile when you win.” 

Even though Keith's cheeks turned a soft pink, it didn't stop him from chastising Lance. “First off, we all know I can beat you without you throwing the race. Second off, why would I smile because some dork let me win. Besides, why do you care about me smiling?” 

“Because you're cute when you smile.” Shit. Lance didn't mean to blurt that out. 

Now Keith's cheeks were fully red. “What are you trying to say Lance?”

Well this was moment. Lance looked at Keith's face, scanning for any sign that Keith likes him back. All he found was a blushing boy that wanted answers. Lance took and deep breath, deciding that if his mother thought he should be honest then he should. 

“Keith I have a big crush on you okay? I think your weird 90s fashion sense is cute. Your smile makes my stomach do back flips. You're eyes are pretty and so is your stupid mullet. You're also really cute when you get excited over beating me in anything.” 

Keith was bright red now, looking down and seemed to be in deep thought. Lance was scared he messed it all up. “So,” Keith started, “you threw a race just because you like me?” 

“Yeah I did, and?” 

“I think it's sweet, but also dumb. You should know I don't need to be babied by you.” 

“Yeah, sorry.” 

“It's fine.” Keith started fidgeting with his fingers. Lance knew when he friend had more to say. 

“What's wrong?” 

“Don't laugh.” Keith mumbled, barely audible. 

“I won't.” 

“If you have a crush on me does that mean you want to date me?” 

Lance worried about what his answer should be, though looking at Keith he thought he knew the right one. “Yeah, I do.” 

Keith perked up immediately. “Okay, so do you want to date?” 

“Yeah.” 

Both of them smiled at each other, not fully sure what to do next. Keith scooted closer the Lance and pecked him on the cheek. “Want to do another race?” 

Lance leaned into Keith, enjoying the contact. “You know it!” 

“Good! Just don't throw the race again, even if it would be for your boyfriend.” Lance smiled at the title. 

“Oh, you're on babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really like this AU with these two. I know it doesn't have that much to do with the prompt, but confessions count as love right? Again, I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> My tumblr: . http://jarco-otp.tumblr.com/


End file.
